Decisions
by Natsubleu
Summary: you are a Germany lover who was just thinking of an online quiz you took not too long ago. you tell the brothers about the results became a Prussia lover?   readerxprussia and little Germany.


i got the idea from a quiz i took on who would match me and what all the other hetalia cast thought, and i got both brothers. this story was made for me, but to put you in my shoes i made it a reader insert.

* * *

><p>Would I be so evil as to go through Prussia to get to Germany? I want to say no, but as a die hard fan of Germany..the small voice in my mind is whispering yes.<p>

''hey, let the awesome me invade your vital regions _(your name)_!'' Prussia yelled in his usual inside voice while pointing rudely at you from across the kitchen.

you only looked at him and sighed. He's an idiot,sure but even he doesn't deserve such betrayal. Even if your dream guy was his brother which you **COULD** use to get closer to him, It just wouldn't be right. he looked mad since you was ignoring him from being lost in thought.

''No one ignores the almighty awesomeness of the great Prussia!'' he still yelled getting happy from all the compliments he gave himself as he stomped his foot on the table you were moping on. Still thinking about what happened some days ago, if it actually were to happen, you wanted to now what he thought.

''do you like me?'' you asked after saying what happened while still deep in thought.

From just hearing that the quiz said you was best matched for him, he broke out in a high fever.

He looked down at you from the table with his pale skin turning the darkest shade of red.

''yo-you would pick me right?'' he asked in a sort of grunt.

''no.'' you quickly said with a smile looking up at him.

you love Germany, so the obvious choice is him. but the question at hand was still unanswered, would you go though Prussia to get to Germany if you were, you know, going out. With Prussia so shocked he couldn't move, you walked over to Germany study. Sure quiet, and shy goes with laud,and colorful like chemistry,but still. (I'd change just for him.) Opening the door to his study, you saw him at his desk just working like always.

''what is it _(your name)_? You see that I am working right?'' he asked flipping though his pile of finished paper looking for over looked mistakes.

''I just came to relax and talk.'' you whispered trying not to disturb him too much.

you just analyzed him doing his work from a chair almost next to his desk. you loved seeing him at his desk, It was like an oasis after a drought. The pure relaxed feel of his hands scraping the paper with his touch and his finger tightly grasping the pencil but gently touching the paper. You wished you could listen to that rhythm forever...

''I am done with my work for now, so what is it that you needed?''Ludwig asked as he put the last of his papers down in the stack.

''oh, yeah I wanted your thoughts on this quiz I took.'' you gave the full explanation of what you told Prussia.

''W-what? Of course i-''Ludwig was suddenly interrupted by Prussia barging into the study.

He ran up to Ludwig and started speaking German. (I am trying to learn, but it just never sticks!)

''Was denkst du, was du tust, Bruder?'' Prussia yelled grabbing Ludwig by the collar of his suite up from his desk.

''Nichts, sie hat mich nur gefragt, was ich tuen würde .''said Ludwig as he forcefully cut off Prussia's grip.

''Und was würdest du tuen?'' Prussia asked giving him a stare off.

''Sie dir wegnehmen, natürlich!'' Ludwig said with much confidence.

'' Ist das so, Bruder? Dann solltest wir das klären, ein für allemal!'' shouted Prussia with a big grin on his face.

* * *

><p>One way or another, you ended up a in a very bad situation over just a little question. The brothers decided on each going on a date with you and whoever you picked would win. The thing is, is that you don't know how they can win when you just wanted their help to answer your own question! The first one was Germany because Prussia insisted that the best be kept last. you two were soon shooed out of the house and left on the street.<p>

''um, should we go?'' asked Ludwig as he gently took your hand and steered you in the right direction just like an angel.

you would have love an opportunity like this to come, the bad thing was that you felt like dead weight thrusted upon you. You both walked to a classy french restaurant because it was the closest to the house. As the sweet gentlemen that he is, he opened the door and pushed in your chair at the table for you facing you away from the window( which is so hard to find these days). As you guys started chatting, and were really having fun talking about various things whole eating your well made meals. you noticed out the corner of your eye was a crying Italy, just pounding on the glass trying to get Germany attention while staring at us from outside the window getting attacked. you just **HAD** to pick a table that was near the window so the sun could reflect perfectly on Ludwig, highlighting his chiseled features! (Just had too!) you waited in hopes that he wouldn't see Italy since he was facing the other way.

''is something wrong?'' he asked concerned becuase you weren't eating.

Yes, something's very wrong! There's an Italy standing right behind you crying, and I am very sure that once you see him your going to call the date off, and leave me with Prussia!

''no, nothing at all.'' you smiled giving off the impression that all was well.

Like hell I'll blow this off! besides eating and watched Italy get murdered by Switzerland, it was a pretty sweet sacrifice. After the date was over you both headed back to the house with Ludwig asking questions about the blood on the side of the door. you was so happy it was sound proof glass, and Switzerland took Italy back as prisoner so there wasn't much evidence.

* * *

><p>As you opened the door, you only looked at the horror's that awaited you called fate. (I don't have much against him, it's just I get in enough trouble with a twin sister that almost act's just like him.)<p>

''so you want me now huh?'' he grinned with his ego slapping you in the face with every word.

As soon as he said that, you slammed the door right in his face. You were not gonna take shit with what happened with Italy. you just wanted the date with Ludwig, there wasn't any real need for Prussia now. With your head still in shatters, it was the only way to satisfy his alter ego.

''let's get this over with!'' you yelled frustrated.

you knew he was only going through with this because he didn't want to loose. The only problem was why were you going through with it? (Maybe it was because he does remind me of my sister sometimes, or at least that's as far as your going.) you must have spaced out for too long, because we were already there.

''Since you already ate with meinem Bruder, I will give you the privilege to watch a move with the awesome me!''he yelled.

you must have not noticed that he had your hand either, since he dragged you along into the movie theater.

''hey, I don't even know what movie we are watching!'' you whispered as we sat in the seats.

''it's a scarey one.''he whispered looking at you with his blood red eyes glowing in the darkness while grinning.

Wait, did he say scarey? Why in the hell would he bring you to a scarey movie of all things! you hate anything that will catch me by surprise. Just a boo when your not expecting and you will jump and panic. When the movie was just about to start you quickly covered my eyes and sunk into your seat. After a few hours in he looked at you cower in fear and started to grin as he got closer putting his hand on your shoulder.

''if you need someone to hold, I am always here.'' he whispered in your ear.

Ready to let out a scream, you slapped his hand away. He looked at how frightened you were, and then back at the screen.

''I didn't know you were this afraid of scarey movies...Tschuldige..'' he mumbled as he put his hand on your head trying to make you feel better.

When he put his hand on your head you got a felling of relief.

* * *

><p>After the movie you went home to tell then who won the so called challenge. You looked back on everything that happened on the two dates. You looked at Ludwig at the classy restaurant, and you looked at Prussia and the movie. You love Germany, but will the sense of relief make your answer waver? You came down to your final answer...<p>

''…..Prussia!'' you yelled, blushing madly at what you just said.(i can't believe you!)

the answer put Germany in a state of shock and utter despair, as Prussia blushed grabbing your hand so tightly and quickly taking you up to his room.

Would I be so evil as to go through Prussia to get to Germany? you want to say no, but as a die hard fan of Germany..the small voice in your mind is whispering yes.

**Looks like your good conscience won**.

* * *

><p>even i had trouble picking what guy to put you with at the end, and it wasn't easy! if by any chance you want to know what happens on germany's part i will be more than happy to make one! i want to thank littlecoockiefan for the right translations! sorry im not that good at it, but i try.<p>

notes

Was denkst du, was du tust, Bruder? = brother, what do you think you are doing!

Nichts, sie hat mich nur gefragt, was ich tuen würde = nothing,she just asked what I would do.

Und was würdest du tuen? = And what would you do?

Sie dir wegnehmen, natürlich! = Steal her away from you of course!

Ist das so, Bruder? Dann solltest wir das klären, ein für allemal! = is that so brother, then let's settle this once and for all!

Tschuldige = sorry

meinem bruder = my brother


End file.
